Past
by Shyu-chan
Summary: Após seis anos da morte de seu amado Inuyasha, Kagome começa a receber presentes estranhos. Pra saber o final, só lendo...
1. Chapter 1

**Todos os personagens citados pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi. As músicas pertencem, respectivamente à: Kamelot, Olívia Lufkin, Nightwish e Hyde. É proibida a reprodução desta one-shot sem minha autorização. **

**Carinhosamente dedicado para minha amiga, Laura.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**Past**_

Mais um dia cansativo se passava para Kagome Higurashi. Mais um dia em que queria deitar em sua cama e morrer.

Chegou em sua casa, e passou diretamente pela mãe, pelo avô e pelo irmão.

— Querida... Não jantará novamente? — Perguntou a senhora Higurashi preocupada.

— Não estou com fome mamãe. Obrigada.

A mãe deu um pequeno suspiro, mas cedeu. Já estava acostumada, a cena se repetia à 6 anos.

A garota chegou em seu quarto e olhou para o porta retrato ao lado de sua cama. Deu um sorriso triste e disse:

— É amanhã... Amanhã fará 6 anos. — Deslizou seus dedos na foto, mais precisamente sobre o rosto da figura masculina presente ali, colocando a foto em seu lugar e indo até o banheiro.

A água da banheira estava no ponto. Quentinha, da maneira que ela gostava. Mas sentia falta... Sentia falta da água gelada dos rios. Sentis falta de ter que ficar espiando enquanto se banhavam, para ver se Miroku e Inuyasha não estavam espiando.

Inuyasha... Como era difícil pensar nele. Como era difícil ficar sem ele. Seis anos atrás, sua vida começava a seguir automaticamente, pois se dependesse dela, estaria com ele.

Terminou seu banho, levantou-se e se enrolou na toalha. Saindo do banheiro, sentiu um vento gelado em sua pele, fazendo-a arrepiar e espirrar. Colocou rapidamente seu pijama e se deitou. Tinha que descansar para mais um dia cansativo. O sono foi instantâneo.

Sentiu uma luz forte em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que já era dia. Mas já? Quase não havia descansado, isso era fato. As olheiras em seu rosto pálido mostravam isso. Ao olhar o sol, viu que as pétalas de sakuras já estavam à mostra. Aquilo lhe partiu. Lembrou-se com pesar da data daquele dia.

Fez sua cama, foi até o banheiro e fez sua higiene pessoal. Voltou, vendo que sua cama estava cheia de pétalas.

— Mas... Elas mal abriram e já estão caindo?

Se aproximou da cama, vendo que havia uma pequena mecha de cabelos sobre um envelope. Olhou espantada para aquilo. Pegou a mecha na mão, constatando que eram dele. Podia sentir o cheiro. Sem dúvidas, eram dele. Deixou que uma lágrima escorresse. Quem estaria fazendo aquilo? Quem poderia estar fazendo aquela brincadeira sem escrúpulos bem naquele dia?

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, com a mecha em mãos. Viu que a família já estava sentada à mesa e parou diante deles, mostrando a mecha e dizendo, irritada:

— Quem foi?

— O que é isso Kagome? — Perguntou Souta.

— Até parece que não sabe! Aposto que foi você! Saiba que não tem graça, ouviu! NÃO TEM GRAÇA!

— Kagome, o que é isso? Pare de gritar! Se acalme. Sei que hoje é um dia difícil mas...

— Me acalmar? Essa peste sobe até meu quarto, coloca uma mecha de cabelos prateados sobre minha cama bem hoje, ainda por cima com uma carta que eu nem abri e você pede que eu tenha calma? Calma?

— Kagome, não fui eu, eu juro!

— CALE A BOCA!

— Kagome... Realmente, não foi ele. Ele ficou perto de mim o tempo todo, desde o momento que eu o acordei.

A garota se espantou. Olhou para o avô, à procura de uma resposta. Este, estava distraído com o prato de café da manhã, que a senhora Higurashi havia decorado delicadamente com sakuras.

— Kagome... Quer saber a história das sakuras? — Perguntou sem saber o que se passava.

— Não vovô. — Disse ela com a voz baixa, subindo para seu quarto.

Mãe e filho se entreolharam. Quem teria feito aquilo?

Kagome entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta. Era um sábado, não teria que ir para a faculdade e também não tinha nenhum trabalho para fazer.

Olhou para a carta sobre a cama e foi até ela, pegando-a e se sentando na cama.

Olhou um pouco desconfiada. Lembrou-se de quando ensinou Inuyasha a ler e escrever. Ele aprendeu rápido, por isso, não levaram muito tempo. A letra dele, no começo, era um tanto quanto relaxada. Mas depois, ele adquiriu uma caligrafia muito bonita.

Abriu a carta sem ler o que estava escrito. Percebeu que era a mesma caligrafia. Não podia ser... Não havia nenhuma maneira para que isso acontecesse. Era impossível!!!

_**I will always be with you**_

Eu sempre estarei com você_  
_

_**I'm the anchor of your sorrow**_

Eu sou a âncora do seu sofrimento_  
_

_**There's no end to what I'll do**_

Não há fim para o que eu irei fazer_  
_

_**'Cause I love you, I love you to death**_

Porque eu te amo, Te amo até a morte.

**_Inuy__asha_**

Definitivamente, a brincadeira havia passado dos limites!

Quem quer que seja que estivesse fazendo aquela brincadeira, iria pagar caro, muito caro!

Aquele cheiro emanando em seu quarto... Tudo o levava até ele. O ser pútrido que havia feito aquilo com certeza iria sofrer. Iria sentir a mesma dor que ela estava sentindo naquele momento.

Escondeu a carta em uma gaveta, deitando-se novamente em sua cama. Ficaria lá o resto do dia, sem que ninguém a perturbasse. Ela precisava ficar sozinha.

O dia se passou amargamente naquele quarto. Parecia que todos os lugares que ela olhava, direcionava seu pensamento para ele. Fortes impulsos de voltar ao passado a invadiam.

Tentou se libertar desses devaneios recentes e esperou que a noite chegasse e que a falta de sono a perturbasse. Quando viu que o relógio marcava 23:00, tomou um calmante, que a fez dormir rapidamente.

Acordou tarde no dia seguinte e fez o mesmo ritual do dia anterior. Olhou pela janela e viu que algumas pétalas de sakuras já mostravam fraqueza. Restava apenas mais um dia para que pudesse admirá-las.

Foi tomar o café da manhã. Entrou no quarto um pouco receosa e sua suspeita se confirmou. Havia se repetido. Outra carta e uma flor, com um fio prateado enrolado no caule. Abriu a carta vagarosamente.

_**Mitsumete**_

Olhe para mim_  
_

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

Estou aqui esperando por você_  
_

_**Kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo**_

Mesmo se eu estiver perdido com o vento soprando em mim_  
_

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

Estou aqui esperando por você_  
_

_**Sora wo miagete**_

Meu coração está protegendo-a o tempo todo, minhas mãos se espalham_  
_

_**Zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru**_

Até o seu antigo eu retorne_  
_

_**Ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made**  
_

Até o seu antigo eu retorne

_**Lonely to cry**_

Não é preciso chorar

_**Inuyasha**_

Não deixaria passar. Resolveria isso naquele mesmo dia. Não deixaria passar quem quer que fosse o engraçadinho que brincava com a vida dos outros.

Arrumou sua grande bolsa amarela, como sempre fazia. Só não colocou seu uniforme de colegial pois este estava pequeno demais e temia que Miroku não tivesse mudado seus hábitos. Mataria enfim, a saudade dos amigos, seis anos depois.

Passou pela mãe apressada.

— Kagome! Onde vai?

— Fazer o que há muito não faço mãe. Vou reviver o passado.

— Será que não irá se machucar?

— Não. Isso pode ser bom pra mim. Quero descobrir de uma vez por todas quem está fazendo isso.

— Isso?

A garota se sentou.

— Estão me mandando cartas, flores, todos com fios de cabelo do Inuyasha e essas cartas têm a mesma caligrafia que a dele.

— Como sabe que é a dele?

— Simplesmente pois eu o ensinei a ler e escrever. Como não reconheceria?

— Filha... — Disse ela se ajoelhando à frente dela. Suspirou antes de continuar. — Tenho medo que vá pra lá e sabe disso. Mas sei que se ficar aqui, não ficará bem, ficará angustiada. Quer que eu prepare algo para levar?

— Sim! Acho que o Shippou vai adorar meus presentes!

— Ele já deve estar crescidinho.

— Mas aposto que não resistirá quando eu chegar com doces.

— Ok. Vou colocar algumas coisas na sua velha bolsa.

— Mãe... — Disse ela olhando para baixo, logo depois olhando profundamente nos olhos da mãe. — Quem pode estar brincando com a memória dele assim? Ou pior, quem poderia estar brincando com meu coração assim?

— Não sei minha filha. — Disse a mulher se levantando. — Mas espero que descubra. Não gosto quando sofre.

— Obrigada.

Rapidamente a mãe preparou a bolsa da filha, como fazia antigamente. Kagome disse que não sabia quanto tempo ficaria, por isso, já adiantou-se:

— Vovô! — Chamou ela da porta do templo onde ficava o poço. O velho logo a atendeu.

— Sim, Kagome.

— Estou voltando para a Sengoku Jidai. Volte a ler os jornais. Precisará de mais algum surto de doença para mim. — Disse a garota correndo até o avô e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, percebendo que o brilho nos olhos dele se realçaram ao saber que teria que voltar a inventar suas "mentirinhas".

— Poderá ser qualquer uma? — Perguntou esperançoso.

— Qualquer uma! — Voltou-se novamente para o poço enquanto o avô corria até a banca mais próxima.

Descer o poço foi fácil. O problema seria: Subir após 6 anos que ela não fazia isso. Era mais difícil quando sabia-se que ninguém estaria te esperando. Sabendo que a pessoa que queria que estivesse lá não estava. Saiu vagarosamente e casada do poço. Estava desacostumada com o peso descomunal daquela bolsa.

Observou a paisagem. Não havia mudado muito. Seguiu até a casa que antigamente era de Kaede. Chegando lá, viu um garotinho, sentado no chão usando os gizes pequenos para rabiscar uma folha. Ele não percebeu a presença da garota e quando Kagome olhou, pôde perceber que era um desenho seu.

— Melhorou muito no desenho... — Disse ela colocando a bolsa no chão e pegando o desenho que o garoto colocou ao lado do corpo.

O menino se virou vagarosamente, como se não acreditasse no que via.

— Ka-Kagome?

Ela apenas sorriu. O menino se levantou. Kagome percebeu que ele estava do mesmo jeito que antes.

— KAGOMEE! — O garoto pulou em seu pescoço. — Achei que não voltaria mais! Achei... Achei... Achei que me abandonaria aqui! — Disse o garoto segurando as lágrimas.

Ela afagou seus cabelos, que continuavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, mas estavam maiores.

— Me perdoe Shippou. Me perdoe por ter deixado vocês por tanto tempo sem notícias. Nem pude ver você desenvolver suas habilidades artísticas! Me sinto uma inútil por isso.

— Não foi culpa sua. Venha! — Disse ele tentando animá-la. — Preciso te levar até os outros!

Ela não pensou duas vezes.

— Shippou... Sango e Miroku estão por aqui?

— Sim. Te levarei até lá.

O garoto ia eufórico na frente. Kagome ia logo atrás, atraindo o olhar de todos.

Uma senhora, atrapalhou o caminhos dos mesmos.

— Kagome?

— Kaede-Sama! — A garota correu até a mais velha.

— Achei que demoraria mais alguns anos para te ver novamente, já havíamos perdido as esperanças.

— Me perdoe Kaede-sama... Eu não...

— Eu sei. Não precisa me explicar. — A velha sorriu.

— Onde estão Miroku e Sango?

— Moram um pouco adiante. Posso acompanhá-los?

— Claro!

Andaram um pouco e logo, chegaram à uma casa simples, em que duas garotinhas idênticas brincavam com um menorzinho. As meninas aparentavam ter por volta dos 8 anos, e o menor, 6.

Kagome as observava pesadamente. Não estava ali quando a amiga recebeu todas aquelas bênçãos. Deu um sorriso triste. Logo viu uma silhueta feminina saindo na porta, conversando animadamente com algo em sua cabeça. Viu que era Sango, e que Kirara estava em sua cabeça.

Ao perceber a visita, Sango ficou estática. Não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer.

— Sango-Chan! — Kagome correu até a amiga.

— Eu não... Acredito. Você voltou? É mesmo você? Ou é uma ilusão! — A amiga colocou suas duas mãos ao redor do rosto da amiga.

— Sou eu sim! Como você está linda! — Ela tinha lágrima nos olhos. — São seus filhos?

— Sim!

— E Miroku?

— Provavelmente chegará daqui há pouco.

— Posso ficar aqui com você? Tenho vontade de vê-lo. Já fazem seis anos.

— Claro! A casa é humilde, mas acho que continua a mesma Kagome e não se importa com isso.

— É lógico!

Adentraram a casa. Era simples, porém bem arrumada. Sango logo as ofereceu chá.

Não tardou muito para que Miroku chegasse. Conversaram sobre muitas coisas sem perceber que o tempo passou. Em momento algum, citaram o nome de Inuyasha. Kagome olhou para fora da casa e viu que era pôr-do-sol. Aquilo lhe trouxe lembranças. Suspirou.

— Ontem fez seis anos. — Disse ela, deixando todos em silêncio.

— Sim. — Disse Sango com voz baixa.

— Já superou? — Perguntou Miroku.

— Não.

— Já se passou muito tempo. Não acha que já devia ser a hora de...

— Comecei a receber cartas. Todos com o nome dele, fios de cabelo dele. Estou preocupada.

— Como sabe que a carta é dele?

— Eu o ensinei a ler e escrever. Não conheceria a letra da pessoa que eu amava?

Silêncio novamente. Logo a noite chegou e Kagome foi convidada para dormir na casa.

As crianças foram dormir com os pais, para que o quarto ficasse livre para Shippou e Kagome.

O sono da garota tardou a chegar, mas foi tranqüilo. Pelo menos por um pequeno espaço de tempo.

Um sonho lhe atormentava:

Kagome estava à beira de um penhasco que conhecia muito bem. Foi o penhasco que viu Inuyasha pela última vez.

"Ela não tinha controle de seus atos. Estava hipnotizada e não conseguia se controlar. Inuyasha estava lá com ela. Ela acariciava seu rosto enquanto o olhava. Estavam de pé, e o vento soprava fortemente. Ela não tinha controle nem ao menos de seus pensamentos.

— Inuyasha...?

— Sim?

— O que você faria por mim?

— Tudo.

— Tudo o quê?

Ele olhou para o lado.

— Pularia dali. — Ele se referiu ao penhasco.

— Jura? — Ela se aproximou da ponta , olhando para baixo. — É bem alto. A queda seria grande. — Forçou os olhos. — Há várias pedras no fundo. Você morreria.

— Eu morro por você.

— Você não pode.

— Tem razão. O que sinto não me deixaria morrer. Meu corpo morreria, mas minha alma ficaria ao seu lado.

Ela se arrepiou, inconscientemente.

— Venha aqui, comigo. — Disse ela, percebendo que ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

Ele se aproximou, com uma linha de sorriso se formando em seus lábios. A via agora, como a mulher que sempre quis que ela fosse. Como a mulher que pertencia apenas à ele.

— Nunca me esquecerei de ontem. Sabe disso... Te amo até minha morte. — Disse ele.

— Eu sei. — Ela o beijou, virando-o, deixando que ele ficasse de costas para a fenda à suas costas.

Ela levemente caminhava para frente. Ele não percebeu e continuava beijando-a, intensamente. Ela abriu os olhos, sem atrapalhar o beijo. Seus olhos tinham um brilho maléfico, que nem ela mesmo conhecia.

Inuyasha já estava à beira do penhasco. Ela mordeu o lábio dele, fazendo com que ele a soltasse. Ele a olhou sorrindo, mas seu sorriso logo se desfez ao ver a expressão da amada.

— Kagome, o que...

— Você disse que pularia, por mim. — Ela virou o rosto e sorriu. — Adeus, Inuyasha. — Empurrou-o, com todas as forças que tinha. Assim que viu que ele estava caindo, perdeu a força do corpo, caindo de joelhos logo em seguida, pois tinha voltado a si. Podia ouvir os gritos de Inuyasha a chamando, até o ponto que em a voz repentinamente parou. Olhou para baixo.

— INUYASHAAAA!

O que ela havia feito? Como? O que aconteceu? Eles estavam bem, na cabana que Inuyasha havia construído para que morassem juntos. Como ela foi parar ali? Como ele caiu? Por que não conseguia se lembrar?

— Kagome! Onde está Inuyasha? — Perguntou Miroku, chegando preocupado.

— Eu não... Eu não sei!

— O que aconteceu aqui?

— Eu estava em casa e... E... E de repente eu apareci aqui, eu estava sozinha e estava ouvindo a voz de Inuyasha me chamando de lá de baixo. Miroku! O que aconteceu? — A menina se levantou, abraçando o rapaz, que percebeu que não era hora para suas malícias.

— Kagome... Eu odeio pensar nessa possibilidade mas... Você o jogou?

— Não! Eu nunca faria isso!

— Ela o jogou... — Disse Shippou saindo de trás de uma árvore. — Mas não era ela. Alguém tinha se apossado do corpo de Kagome, e fez com que ela o jogasse. — O kitsune se segurava para não chorar.

— Não... — A garota balançava a cabeça negativamente. — Não fui eu... Não pode ser... Eu não o joguei!

— Kagome... Alguém estava te controlando, eu vi!

— Se viu por que não fez nada Shippou?

— Eu... Fiquei com medo.

— Vamos descer e ver como Inuyasha está. Talvez ele ainda esteja vivo!

Miroku correu até onde Sango estava com Kirara, voltando com as mesmas. Primeiro, desceram Sango e Miroku. Logo depois, Sango voltou para buscar Kagome.

Ao chegar lá, não acreditou no que viu. O que ela havia feito com o homem que amava?!

Pelos céus!

— Ka... Gome? — Uma voz fraca soou no local pela primeira vez, tirando todos do transe.

— Inuyasha? — Ela custava a acreditar. Era um milagre? Seu corpo tinha uma pedra atravessada, como ele ainda estava vivo?

— Eu... Es... — A voz falhou.

— Não fale! — Ela se aproximou do rosto dele, chorando.

— Eu... Disse, não disse...

— O que você disse, Inuyasha?

O outro casal permanecia calado.

— Eu... Disse que te amaria... Até... A morte.

— Não diga isso, por favor! — Ela abaixou o rosto. — Eu não me lembro Inuyasha... Eu juro que não fui eu quem fez isso com você!

— Hunrum... — Ele murmurou. Seu corpo estava suspenso.

— Sobreviva, por favor! Não me abandone, não faça isso comigo! Não me deixe aqui!

— Não... Posso... Não... Consigo Kagome... Mas... Lembre-se... Lembre-se...

— Do quê, Inuyasha?

— Do... Que eu te disse lá em cima.

Ela forçou a mente.

— Eu... Pularia por você... Mas... Meu amor não me deixaria morrer. — Fechou os olhos, pressionando-os. — Minha alma... Ficaria ao seu lado.

A garota tomou a expressão de quem se lembra de algo doloroso.

— Eu também Inuyasha. Eu também te amarei até a morte. Mas você morrerá comigo, morreremos juntos, para que nenhum de nós sofra com a perda.

Sango abraçou Miroku, começando a chorar. Sabia que o que Kagome falava era impossível no momento.

— Não... — Ele tentou sorrir. Tentativa em vão.

— Miroku... Tire-o, tire-o daqui!

Com a ajuda de Sango, assim ele o fez, colocando Inuyasha no chão. Logo, Kagome se sentou, colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo. Pegou uma das mãos no hanyou, vendo que a mesma estava perdendo a temperatura.

— Fique comigo... Fique comigo... Não durma... Não durma na escuridão, Inuyasha! Não durma! Não permaneça no silêncio!

— Eu não vou te abandonar. Estarei sempre com você, mas você não irá saber.

— Eu saberei, eu saberei! Pois você estará ao meu lado, segurando nossos filhos Inuyasha!

— Filhos... — Ele tossiu, fazendo com que um pouco de sangue saísse de sua boca. — Me desculpe por não poder te dar um filho.

— Inuyasha, evite falar, nós iremos chamar a Kaede. — Disse Sango subindo em Kirara, sendo imitada por Miroku.

— É inútil Kagome... Você sabe disso.

Ela apenas o olhou, abraçando-o. Chorou todas as lágrimas que podia.

— Kagome... — Disse ele percebendo que o fim se aproximava. — Lembre-se de uma coisa, sempre?

— Sim. — Disse ela com a voz rouca.

— Ninguém teve, tem, ou terá, o mesmo amor que eu tive por você. Porque o meu amor, é insuperável. — Levou a mão para o centro de sua barriga, onde o ferimento se encontrava, sentindo uma pontada. — Ninguém teve um amor assim. Aposto que o meu, foi o maior amor do mundo.

— Eu sei... — Ela suspirou, 'aceitando' o fim. — Você vai mesmo me deixar?

— Kagome... Se eu pudesse viveria 1.000 anos, se todos eles fossem vividos ao teu lado... Lembre-se sempre, tudo bem? — Fechou os olhos e suspirou uma última vez.

— Não, não, não, não! Acorde! Acorde! Inuyasha, por favor! Agüente mais um pouco! Foi culpa minha! Eu o joguei! Não sei como, não sei o porquê, mas fui eu, fui eu! Eu te matei Inuyasha! Não queria mas matei! Me leve com você, por favor! Não conseguirei viver com essa culpa! INUYASHAA!"

— Inuyasha! — A menina sentou-se rapidamente. Olhou para os lados e constatou que estava na cabana da velha Kaede e que Shippou dormia ao seu lado. Agradeceu mentalmente por não tê-lo acordado. — Foi um sonho... Em sonho que me fez reviver momentos que queria esquecer...

Levantou-se com cautela. Por incrível que pareça e por mais que estivesse desacostumada, estava com saudades de dormir ali.

Se dirigiu até a Goshinboku. Um vento fraco e gélido corria. Ela estava arrepiada. Se aproximou da árvore, subindo em uma das raízes. Observou o lugar onde encontrou Inuyasha pela primeira vez. Ao aproximar-se mais, pôde perceber um papel, grudado, retirando-o cuidadosamente. Ao abrir, encontrou as seguintes palavras:

_**However cold the wind and rain**_

Por mais frios que sejam o vento e a chuva_  
_

_**I'll be there to ease your pain**_

Eu estarei lá para aliviar sua dor_  
_

_**However cruel the mirrors of sin**_

Por mais cruel que sejam os espelhos do pecado_  
_

_**Remember beauty is found within**_

Lembre-se que a beleza está no interior

**...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you...**

Para sempre irá o lobo em mim Desejar a ovelha em você...

_**Inuyasha**_

Ela apenas suspirou. Proferiu palavras ao vento.

— Qual a graça em ver uma pessoa sofrer? Não é você Inuyasha! Eu sei que não é!

O vento gélido ficou mais forte momentaneamente, batendo diretamente em seu rosto. Seus cabelos esvoaçaram mais alto.

Fechou os olhos. Não se deixaria sofrer assim! Acabaria com isso de uma vez por todas.

Foi até o lugar em que Miroku guardava suas ferramentas de trabalho. Pegou uma pá e logo, seguiu para o lugar que enterraram Inuyasha.

Cavou. Cavou o máximo que conseguia. Seu coração enfrentava uma dura batalha com a razão. Continuava ou arrumava tudo aquilo e ia embora?

Ficou com a primeira opção. Depois de algum tempo, finalmente encontrou a urna em que deveriam estar os ossos de Inuyasha. Abriu-a cuidadosamente. Estava vazia. Pegou o envelope que estava no fundo da urna.

_**So where do I sail?**_

Então onde eu velejo agora?

**_A ship losing contr__ol_**

Um navio perdendo o controle

_**My cries swallowed up,**_

Meus choros consumiram,

_**Lost in the raging sea**_

perdidos no mar furioso

_**Inuyasha**_

Suspirou aliviada. Não, não estava louca. Estava acontecendo, Inuyasha não estava morto. Mas como? Como explicar tudo isso?

Escutou uma voz de trás de si.

— _Kagome..._

Reconhecia aquela voz. Virou-se rapidamente para vê-lo, mas o máximo que via era uma forte luz.

— _Kagome..._

— Inuyasha... INUYASHA! — Sentou-se rapidamente em sua cama.

— Kagome, querida. Está bem?

Ela olhou ao redor. Estava em seu quarto.

— Mãe? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu estava na era feudal, eu de repente...

— Filha... Faz seis anos que não vai à era feudal. Hoje completam exatamente 6 anos que não volta lá. — A mãe colocou a mão na testa da filha. — Parece que a febre aumentou. Acho que vou te levar ao médico.

A garota olhava atentamente para sua cama, procurando algum vestígio de papel. Sem sucesso. Olhou o relógio e esse marcava 4:30 da manhã. Depois de um tempo, convenceu a mãe que estava bem e que não necessitava de médico algum. Tentou dormir mas, necessitou de um calmante.

Acordou por volta das 12:00. Foi até o banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal. Voltou, trocou-se, sem reparar muito em seu quarto. Estava com fome.

Almoçou calmamente e foi para o quarto. Ao abrir a porta, o cheiro de sakuras invadiu suas narinas. Olhou rapidamente para a cama e lá estava, um papel com os escritos:

_**I will always be with you**_

Eu sempre estarei com você_  
_

_**I'm the anchor of your sorrow**_

Eu sou a âncora do seu sofrimento_  
_

_**There's no end to what I'll do**_

Não há fim para o que eu irei fazer_  
_

_**'Cause I love you, I love you to death**_

Porque eu te amo, Te amo até a morte.

_**Inuyasha**_

Um largo sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Apesar do que estar escrito ali lhe trazer más recordações como o que aconteceu no penhasco, também lhe trouxe esperança. E foi nessa esperança que encontrou forças para pegar sua bolsa, fazendo-a e traçando o mesmo trajeto que traçara no sonho, tentando descobrir, os mistérios do passado.

Ao sair novamente do poço e inalar o ar de 500 anos no passado, uma pergunta surgiu:

_Será que ele estava vivo, ou era o amor que ele sentia por mim que estava movendo-o?_

_Que sua imaginação voe..._

**~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~**

**Bem, é isso... Espero que tenham gostado. ^^ Minha amiga Laura merece. ^^ **

**Deixem reviews!**


	2. Agradecimentos

_**Pessoal, agradeço os comentários. Fiquei muito feliz. Realmente.**_

_**Não esperava receber tantos elogios. **_

_**Agradeço à todos que adicionaram esta fanfic nos favoritos. Me deixaram feliz.**_

_**Obrigada mesmo, não tenho palavras para agradecer!**_


End file.
